Memmories of the World
by Mekiah Evaehell
Summary: Secrets are bound to exist in this ravaged world. Only the true memmories of the past can reveal what really happened.We must know if what they teach is true to the history of the world. R&R pls!
1. Prolouge

Memmories of the World

Prologue

Tharius Evaehell

Time…It has existed since the beginning. None know when time shall cease to be. But for now, let us leave it there. Let us not disturb it for it is sleeping within itself. Waiting for the day it shall stop to exist; the day called Ragnarok.

But that is still far. We are still safe for now. Only few know what really happened in the past. Scriptures say these things but how are we so sure that it is right, Only one truly knows…one who holds the Memories of the World.

Time chooses it's bearer and the bearers of this gift – or should I say curse – have the same inevitable fate. Death. But all is not bad when one holds this. He sees the truth and the truth alone. No writing can twist the prime truths of this world. But, as you see, the writers do not believe the bearer.

They call the bearer's saying blasphemous. As they believe only in what they see. Or what they know.

Time holds many secrets. And all those secrets are embedded on the Memory Rune. Only the one who owns it shall know what the truth is. The true truth which is hidden from the rest of humanity.


	2. Chapter 1: The bearer arrives

Memories of the World

Chapter 1: The Bearer appears

Tharius Evaehell

Sunrise. A new day has come forth to the city of Prontera. The church bells ringing, The Merchants opening their shops, Knights patrolling the outer wall. It was typical. Yes, the day was your typical Spring morning. But not all experience the average day.

Somewhere in the central square, an Alchemist turns over the sign on his door. "OPEN". That was the sign which welcomed people everyday into his shop. His name was Xaguri Yralia Ogazna, also know by his nickname, Xyron. Xyron's shop was the most visited alchemist shop in Prontera during those days. He was quite old; 38 to be exact. He lives alongside his only child, Rebecca. Rebecca caries her mother's facial traits. She was of Payonese decent; Known to be the most beautiful people. This was Xyron and his daughter now. But the following day was to change his life.

The bell near the door rang as a crimson haired knight entered Xyron's shop. He placed two sacks of zeny on the counter and brought out a paper folded out from his belt. Xyron turned towards the bags and carefully examined it

"I presume this is the payment for the potions?" Asked Xyron.

"5000 white potions for 2 Million Zeny. This is the order, correct?" answered the knight.

"Yes. The cart is at the back of the shop. Please inform the Knight guildsmater my sincerest gratitude."

"Sir." The knight bowed before him and exited through the back door.

The bell once again rang. This time an battered-up Crusader entered. He was deeply wounded. Blood was dripping all over the floor; his scars were as deep at the mountain ridges. Xyron called for Rebecca and asked her to get his medical kit. Rebecca rushed upwards toward his room. Meanwhile, the Crusader placed his right hand over Xyron's lap.

"Sir…Take…it" said the crusader

"Ta-take what?" Xyron confusingly answered

"The…cur…se"

"Curse? What curse"

The crusader grabbed him by the neck. "Take it! Take it away! It is painful! It is death! Take it! Let me be free from this curse" And with this words his final breath

Rebecca was standing on one of the steps of the stairs. Her face showed horror, fear, disbelief. "He…He's dead?"

"Sadly, yes my daughter."

Rebecca covered her face. Tears began to slide down her cheek. "This…this is not true."

Xyron approached her. He put his hand over her shoulder "It was inevitable. No man can escape death."

The crusader's body started to emit a yellowish aura. His body slowly turned into dust. Only a small stone remained. Small it was but was perfect in shape. Etched upon it was a cross overlapping a crescent moon. Xyron picked up the stone. His body felt a sudden burst of power. Images appeared before him. A second later, his body dropped down the floor.

Pictures started to come before him. He could not say where he was. Nor could he say if he was dead or not. He could not talk nor move. All he knew he was there. The scene slowly fades into a castle; a castle which every man remembers.

* * *

A man was lying down on the altar of the cathedral. All was silent. His hand covered something; something unseen

"Father, please. Why must you die?" A purple hared lady asked

"Reva, It is my duty to protect the truth. If they knew what the truth is, chaos might spread and all we have ever worked for will be gone. Dust, my dearest Reva, Dust."

"Dust?" asked Reva

"Yes. Dust. All shall turn into dust. This is the truth. The truth which I have seen. No man would believe me, my sweet Reva. My final wish for you is to protect this cathedral at all cost. No one must see the truth that is embedded upon this stone I carry. Do it for me. Do it."

"It Is your will that I shall do, father Leon."

Reva plunged down her sword on Leon's hand. The stone shone brightly that he room was filled with light. Reva began walking outside the altar room. She took one last look at her beloved Leon. Her face dropped as she locked down the chamber.

Reva drew her sword and armed her shield. She tightened her grip on her shield. Her eyes were fixed on the main cathedral doors

_For you, father Leon de Scoulet._

The doors burst open and arrows came flying towards her. She tightened her grip on the floor. She closed her eyes for a while.

_Why do they want something that was said to them but they did not believe?Why must it be cursed?_

She opened her eyes and ran straight forward the broken doors

* * *

Xyron sprang up, shocked. He was back in his room. Night has already fallen that day. His daughter was preparing herself some tea from the herb fields of PAyon. Rebecca saw Xyron's face. She gave him the cup of tea and covered him with a blanket made of Lunatic fur.

"You became unconscious, father. The knight at the back helped me carry you up here. I had to close down the shop for today." She said gently "Get some rest. It will do you good"

Xyron stared on the cup of tea "Rebecca…"

"What is it?"

"Do you know anyone named Leon de Scoulet?"

"Father, why do you ask such a question? Leon de Scoulet died eons ago. He was the founder of the Pronteran Church."

"So…what did I really see back there"

"See what, father?"

"Never mind." His thoughts began to gather. _If Leon de Scoulet died years ago. What did I just see. Was it just a dream. Or does it have to do something with this stone?_

Knocks were suddenly heard downstairs. "Who could possibly be out at this time of the night?"


	3. Chapter 2: Azarim's arrival

Memories of the World

Chapter 2: Azarim Appears

Tharius Evaehell

Night. The rest of the city lies in slumber. However, in one particular house, nothing appears to normal…or right. Rebecca opened the door. A man wearing a robe, similar to those with a wizard except that it carries a crescent moon crossed with a sword and its color was black, stepped inside the house. He took off his robe and hanged it off in the coat rack. The night wind rushed inside the house as the door behind the man closed. The man bowed before Rebecca.

"Forgive my interruption, but I sense that the stone is here. Perhaps you can show me the bearer?" He asked

Rebecca showed him the way up. As they entered the door, the night breeze once again rushed through the room. Rebecca poured some tea into a cup and gave it too the man, who was sitting beside the Xyron. The man closed his eyes and it started to rain outside. The streetlights lighted some more. The man took some of the tea in and exhaled.

"Are you the bearer of the stone?" He asked

Xyron only answered with a nodded.

"Then I have come to the right place. My name is Azarim de Scoulet, brother of the Leon de Scoulet. And what you have their, my friend, is the memory stone."

Rebecca's eyes widened up. "How could you possibly be Leon's brother if he died a thousand years ago!"

Azarim took another sip. "You are about to find out. Listen closely as I shall reveal to you what truly happened. And what is it with that stone."

Lightning roared down outside. The rain started to get worse. The night sky covered the dark clouds that night. All was silent. All was still that night.

"A long time ago, before the Treaty of the four nations was made, the kingdom Netara thrived with power. Netara controlled majority of the small villages in Rune Midgard but it contolled two of the greatest cities ever founded: Glast Heim and the now lost Geffenia. Netara's capital was Glast Heim while Geffenia was their main military settlement. The three other nations, Payon, Morroc and the northern Republic, were struggling to cope with Netara's advancement but none succeeded. Netara continued to grow and grow. Years after they have closed their gates to trading with other nations, they discovered the ultimate ore: Emperium. This Emperium enabled Netara to, once again, overpower their adversaries with the creation of the Guilds. Netara only created two guilds: The knight guild and the wizard guild. Eventually, the other nations discovered this and searched the whole land for some of this godly ore. Wars raged between these nations but Netara refused to give any help to any of the nations. However, not all was peaceful in Netara. Soon, a revolt was about to begin, a revolt that would soon change the history of Midgard."

Azarim turned to his hosts "Do you want to hear more? I should warn you that this might shake your beliefs."

Xyron nodded

"Very well. You are about to hear the tale which no book holds. The Lunar War."

Azarim placed his hand over Xyron's forehead. "I shall show you what happened"


	4. Chapter 3: The beginning of the Lunar Wa...

Memories of the World

Chapter 3: The beginning of the Lunar War

Tharius Evaehell

It was nightfall. My brother and I were securing the outer wall of Geffenia. The Magus Trial was standing their; watching most of us in Geffenia sleep the night away. We were securing the northern wall. Nothing was active at that sort of time but just to be cautious, we were assigned to guard duty. We were new wizards; he decided to join the military while I decided to say within the Council of the Trial. For eight years, we were apart and for that moment, I was with him.

We sat on the ledge of the wall, exchanging tales and all. Hours past and nothing came near the wall. The war between the three other nations was still on going. Netara has already declared its neutral state.

A bright light shone behind us. We turned our heads back and we saw the glory that the light held. The gates of Asgard were revealed to us but only one person was standing their.

"Who are you, almighty one? Where are the other gods?" My brother questioned.

The aura of the being started to grow brighter. "I am your gods but all your gods are only one; one Supreme Being. Go, and tell them of the truth that I give to you. Let no barrier stand before your way. In three months time, you shall discover the power that I have set upon you." The being looked towards me. "You are the witness of this event which has come forth to your brother. You shall follow him and help him in this quest which he bears."

The light faded into the nothingness of the night sky. Silence was upon us again. He let out a sigh and went back to his quarters.

The following day, rumor tells that he has left the military and has decided to join the Conclave of Wizards, an assembly higher then the Council of Trial. Weeks passed and news say that he has passed the test given and has been given a position in the Conclave. Now we were together once again but there was one thing he never told me: He has seen another vision.

The vision has told him of the near of the end of Netara. Surely, no one would believe such a blasphemous dream for Netara could not even be crushed by the other nations. Except I believed in him. Two months have passed and, true enough, he brought back the power that was given to him.

Such power grew within him a long time already. Only now did he discover this power. He started to file down this power. Day in, Day out, he would continue to write down the ides behind this power. A month has passed since I last saw him at that point of time. He was holding all the paperwork he has done for the past couple of weeks. He was ready to show his discovery to the world. But none expected what was about to happen next.

"I'm sorry Leon, but the Conclave cannot simply accept this kind of magic" One of the high wizards stated

"**But why! I have done all the necessary work to present this and now you reject it! Explain why you have done such an action!**" Leon demanded

"You see, this magic contradicts with Arcane magic. This Sacred magic, as you call it, cannot simply be used. It would destroy the bases of this guild."

Leon left the council later that night. At day break the next day, he was seen leaving Geffenia. I did not now what too feel; was I to feel remorse, for he was leaving, or am to feel happiness, for I had a new daughter. But even so, I cannot do anything to change his mind. Years past that day. I oversaw the growth of my child. Twenty years after his disappearance, news reached Geffenia of his return in Glast Heim. He was believed to be outside Netara's walls, trying to learn more about the outside world. I went to Glast Heim the time I received that news not only to see my brother once again but to see my daughter become a knight.

Once I reached the city, a crowed has already gathered. He was at the city square. He has abandoned his wizard cloaks and wore a brown robe instead. The robe's sleeve rolled into red cuffs as the collar was also of the same color but was lined with golden threads. After an hour or two, the trumpets of the northern tower sounded. The king was approaching the square. All made way for him as he entered the square in his Grand PecoPeco. He dismounted and sat on his throne. The king gave a hand signal to Leon to continue as he wanted to listen about this teaching of his. He continued until nightfall and the king was amazed about his teachings . The king, being grateful of this knowledge, allowed the construction of a cathedral within the city.

That night I decided to go to his house beside the soon-to-be cathedral. I was suprised with what I saw. My daughter was there, eating her meal with my brother. I was shocked at first sight but was relived afterwards to see the two once again. Leon told me about the outside world and all the things he has seen with his eyes. I believed every word he said as I never knew my brother as a liar. It also seemed that my daughter was acquainted with my brother. She said that my brother secretly entered the city every now and then and she would provide him with shelter. Throughout their meetings, she began to believe in this faith Leon taught. She abandoned her Claymore, as my brother told her that a sword need not to be large. She began to use a Shield and a sword made especially for her. The sword's name was Judgment. But throughout this meeting, the Conclave was planning out the destruction of this magic for they were losing funding because of the construction of the cathedral.

The following day, I, too, left the wizards. I asked him to teach me of this Sacred magic. And so he did. He explained to me that this magic was only to protect and not to harm. Not only that this magic was for protecting but it was also for repairing. Months passed and the construction of the cathedral continued. I eventually learned to control this magic and shape it into many forms.

The day the cathedral was finish eventually came to us. He started to announce his teachings inside the cathedral. These events he called "masses". Months passed many believed Leon's teachings. I was especially glad about this. My daughter became his personal guard. She made sure no one would kill him without killing her. I was just beside him, his advisor and his brother.

The time of the wizard's plan came at last. During one of his masses, the ground started to shake like hell. The roofs of the structures fell down. The walls of Netara broke into the ground. Netara broke down in one day. The wizards entered town and killed all who believed in the teachings of Leon. Reva, my daughter, and I left the city throught the sewage tunnels. Leon soon followed us. The reason that he was not with us on our escape was because of something which was given to him by the Supreme God: The everstone.

The everstone was a perfect sphere-shaped stone. It's face glittered with the light of the stars. I have heard from him about the everstone. The Supreme God created it in order for the world to survive. He said that the stone has three faces: Memory, Life, and Light. Only up to this did I learn from him.

We escaped to a large plain beside the sea. The survivors of the onslaught were all gathered there. He raised his staff into the sky. Once again, I saw the gates of heaven before me. He called upon the god of blessings and asked for protection. And so, he was granted protection. A light barrier surrounded us and the plain around us. A sword fell down from the gates. Inscribed on it was the phrase _"Pronilum terra"_ which translated to _Hope within the world. _He took the sword with his hands and strike it down the ground once again.

"Today, all of you who followed me shall witness the birth of a new nation. A nation that shall fight those who do not accept our ideologies. With this sword that the heavens has bestowed upon me, I shall renew the path which everyman here walks. Today is a new beginning, today is the rise of the Pronteran Nation." Leon proclaimed

But this was just the beginning, Geffenia, too, was planning.


	5. Chapter 4: The Visit

Memories of the World

Chapter 4: The Visit

Tharius Evaehell

A few years have passed since Netara's last message to Leon. They say they will strike soon, yet we received no siege during those times. Prontera flourished, as it became a center of trade and industry, even at those times where war was constantly shaking relationships. We soon herd no news from Netara. Years again passed until Netara finally sent someone, someone us former wizards would always remember.

The day was typical, as most would say. I was teaching new acolytes that day until Reva, my daughter, called me. I went along side her, feeling her purple hair just like her mothers. My mind was plunged into sadness as I recalled her birth. A birth and a death during that day might be the most saddening thing that happened to me. For years, I had to bring her up all alone, without my beloved. It was not only hard for her, but hard for me as well, since she would only have one person to look up to and I can only cherish these memories alone.However that was the past. Now, I have the duty to assist my brother in the task, which he cannot bare alone.

I reached the conference room. The glorious room filled with statues and adorned with the most elegant jewels. The table of marble, with the emblem of the Pronteran Kingdom on it, was the symbol of our strength. On one end sat Leon, while the other, Serian.

Serian was a fine man when we were still wizards in Geffenia. We knew him very well. Everyone respected this fine person, being raised in the best family possible. He was the premier student when we were still learning the ways of the wizard. Now he was a despicable man. News reached to us that after out escape, he tortured all of Leon's followers and eventually, killed them.

I sat beside my brother on one end while Serian and his guards were seated on the other end. He drew his wand and put in on the table.

"Please, I do not want to start a fight between the two of us, Leon. As a friend…"

Leon interrupted Serian's speech "You are no friend, Serian. You killed my followers. No man has the power to invoke death."

Serian drew back his wand "Very well, if you insist" He cleared up his throat. He whispered something to one of his guards and the guard left the room holding what seemed to be a scroll. He then continues to talk "Leon, your….erhm…"nation" seems to be disrupting our citizens inside Netara. Why would you not stop this whole play and come back to Netara. I'm sure that the wizards would take you back in the council, seeing you as one of the best wizards Geffenia has ever seen."

Leon gave out an angered expression "Just what does Netara know about my teachings! I gave them a chance to accept this but now the wizards want to take me back! This is insane! I say no! I shall stand and fight for God, just like all of my followers. They believe in what I say to them and they would follow me even into the deepest depths of hell! If a war is what you want, then let it be! Name your rules, Serian."

Serian chuckled "It seems you know what you are doing Leon. I doubt that you would even stand a chance against Netara's army. Very well, If you want a war then let it be. I shall inform the head wizard about this. And, yes, I almost forgot one little detail…"

Leon raised an eyebrow "Detail?"

Serian shook his head sideways "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You see, Netara could not risk being vulnerable to other nations, so you see, the head wizard told me that if you want a war, we shall wage it over nighttime so that this war would be "personal" if I must say. Now I must leave you, I have other things to attend to other then this nonsense kingdom." Serian bowed before us and left the room.

I saw my brother's raged face but I also saw something. I saw the same light during the first encounter. He must have seen a vision from God, once again. He then gave out a smile. However, it was not a smile of happiness but a smile of death. He called Serian's name. Serian looked back at him.

"Serian, how about it? Let's not wait for the war to come for one of us to die."

Serian showed a mischievous smile "Fine with me" He snapped his fingers "Tell Archenov what has happened here. I shall follow up." He drew his wand and his buckler "You do know that I was the best student during our time Leon. And that is why I was gifted with this special wand. This wand has been forged with the powers of the great ore Emperium. Surely you know how powerful that stone is."

"Power is not merely everything. Sometimes, it also requires knowledge of the enemy." My brother drew his two swords

"Swords now, eh? Have you also forgotten that I am untouchable? Magic is the only thing that can kill me"

"You're right. Magic is the only thing that can kill you"

Serian charged towards Leon, his wand tilted sideways. Leon ducked and kicked Serian at his spine. Reva tried to join in the fight but I blocked her, saying that this is their fight. A fight not to be reckoned with. Serian wiped the blood coming out of his nose. He hit staff against the ground. The magic circle of Geffenia surrounded him."

"You are no match, Leon! I am unstoppable!" He continued to chant magic words. The magic aura around him began to build up.

"How naïve of you to think that I am finished. Everyman has a secret up his sleeve and that secret is far simpler then what you might think"

"You must be joking with me. You will meet your so-called Angel of Death soon enough! Prove me wrong, Leon! Save yourself." The aura around Serian was about to be completed. It was only a few seconds away

"Oh I will…" My brother began to chant as well.

"_Angel of silence, here me now. May this man not invoke death through his own power. May he learn that magic is for protecting…Lex…Divina!"_

A bright light gathered on top of Serian. He started to laugh, mocking Leon about his God. Leon just gave back a smile; the same smile he gave Serian at the beginning of the duel.

"Now you die!" Serian shouted as he pointed the end of the staff on Leon. The blue energy contained within the crystal started to release itself. I stood there, amazed by what was about to happen next.

The energy started to fade until the dark blue color of the crystal was the only color seen inside the crystal,

"Wha-What has ha-happened?" Serian panicked "Leon. Explain this!"

"I told you before. A simple secret is your defeat."

"What secret!" He tried to conjure Soul Strike but still no success

Leon closed his eyes "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. As the premier student, you overlooked one little thing about casting heavy spells like Jupitel Thunder or Storm Gust…"

Serian gave back a questioned look "Overlooked? It cannot be! I know everything about arcane magic!"

"How can you be so sure? You missed out the simplest thing about casting those kinds of spells. The one thing I knew about you was you never cared for little details. You under looked the fact that no human being can cast such powerful spells on his own. He summons spirits from the other world to help him gain enough power to create that spell. So as you chant, the spirits chant as well. This is exactly what Lex Divina does. It silences the spirits so you cannot gain the power to cast the spell. Far more is that it does not only silence the spirits but also blocks your magic aura. And now, you must die."

Leon charged toward Serian who was defenseless. He stabbed his abdomen twice with both swords. Serian dropped to the ground, his lower half of his body full with blood.

"You…will…regret this!" His final words came to be

Leon kicked the wizard's corpse "If I must, then I will" He left the room in silence. His face was full of happiness. Never have I seen my brother ever act like this.


End file.
